Gekommen, um zu sterben
by Lallaja
Summary: Mari Sol ist ein Muggel, doch kann ein Muggle das gesamte Leben der Menschen in seinerUmgebung sehen, wenn er ihn nur berührt? Als sie auf Severus Snape trifft, bleibt ihr nicht verborgen, was er ist und zieht nicht nur seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.


Berührt

Es war ruhig in der Klasse. Nur das gelegentliche Rascheln von Papier und das Kratzen von Füllern und Kugelschreibern war zu hören. So ruhig wurde es nur, wenn eine Arbeit geschrieben wurde.

Mari Sol Cortez ließ den Blick wachsam über ihre Schüler gleiten. Irgendjemanden würde sie beim Abschreiben erwischen, das war schon vorprogrammiert gewesen, als sie vor einer Woche angekündigt hatte, dass sie heute eine Arbeit schreiben würde. Doch die Blicke der Schüler waren auf dem Papier festgetackert.

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Die Uhr, die in der Klasse hing, ging sowieso falsch, weil einer der Schüler sie vor dem Beginn des Unterrichts verstellt hatte.

„Ihr habt noch fünf Minuten.", sagte sie. Es war in der Stille nicht nötig zu schreien. Die Schüler würden sie auch so verstehen. Unruhiges Gemurmel wurde laut und Mari lächelte. Es war doch immer wieder das selbe. Eigentlich müssten sie die Aufgaben in einer halben Stunde erledigt haben, doch wie so oft hatten einige nicht gelernt und wunderten sich nun, warum sie den Stoff nicht konnten.

Mari war Lehrerin in Eton. Der renommierten Schule in London. Manchmal wusste sie nicht, ob sie diesen Job besser nicht angenommen hätte. Denn all die reichen Prinzen und Prinzessinnen vor ihr, die von ihren Eltern verwöhnt waren, brachten sie mit ihren Hochmut und ihrer Arroganz in den Wahnsinn. Und dann auch noch die Eltern, die nicht verstehen konnten, warum ihr kleiner Sprössling nicht der Klassenbeste war.

Sie war eine gute Lehrerin. Das wusste Mari. Sie schrieb Berichte für Fachzeitschriften und hatte schon einige Bücher über Pädagogik veröffentlicht. So war sie auch auf diesen Job gestoßen und war dadurch zu noch mehr Ruhm in der Fachwelt gekommen, doch manchmal fragte sie sich, ob das den ganzen Stress wert war.

„Bitte, gebt eure Arbeiten nun ab. Ihr könnt dann gehen.", sagte sie wieder in die Stille.

„Noch fünf Minuten."

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

„Jetzt schon?"

Auch diese Widerworte waren zu erwarten gewesen. Sie lächelte nur und sagte gar nichts. Die Schüler standen murrend auf und gaben ihre Hefte ab. Mari ordnete sie nach Namen, während die Schüler in die Pause eilten.

„Miss Cortez? Ich hätte da eine Frage zu Aufgabe Zehn. Wie kann man Salzsäure herstellen? Sollten wir dort den Ablauf der Reaktion in einem Text beschreiben oder eine ganze Versuchsbeschreibung mit Reaktionsgleichung?", fragte ein besonders strebsamer Schüler.

„Zweiteres natürlich. Eine Versuchsbeschreibung mit Reaktionsgleichung.", antwortete Mari und hievte die Hefte unter ihren Arm und ihre Tasche über den anderen.

„Oh." Er hatte nur eine Beschreibung gemacht.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Es gab noch Neun weitere Aufgaben und die Beschreibung der Reaktion ist ja auch ein Bestandteil der Versuchsbeschreibung. Das werde ich berücksichtigen." Mari lächelte, als sich das Gesicht des Schülers aufhellte.

„Danke, Miss Cortez."

„Keine Ursache.", sagte sie und machte sich auf den Weg ins Lehrerzimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf sie auf einen Kollegen. Er hieß Edward. Es war ein passender Name, denn sein Gesicht war immer ernst, auch wenn er lachte, behielt es seinen Ernst bei, dabei hatte er einen sehr ausgeprägten Sinn für Humor. Er unterrichtete Sport. Sie war einige Male mit ihm ausgegangen und an diesem Wochenende hatte sie sich mit ihm verabredet zusammen den Weihnachtsmarkt unsicher zu machen.

„Wie hat deine Klasse auf die Arbeit reagiert?", fragte er gerade.

„Drei Schüler waren nicht da, aber ich werde sie nächste Woche nachschreiben lassen. Wobei ich aber nicht glaube, dass sie besonders gut vorbereitet sein werden. Es waren die üblichen."

„Ja, ich habe auch so ein paar Spezialisten in der Klasse." Er lachte.

„Ich versuche gerade eine Methode zu finden, dass die Schüler das Gefühl haben, dass sie gut auf eine Arbeit vorbereitet sind. Ich lege sowieso immer eine Übungsstunde vor einer Arbeit ein und wenn einer Krank ist, maile ich ihm die Materialien. Das sollten sie auch mal ausprobieren. Das ist eine Steigerung im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal, da haben Fünf gefehlt, wobei einer wirklich krank war." Sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen zu versuchen ihren Unterricht interessanter und übersichtlicher zu gestalten. Mari ging so oft es ging mit den Schülern raus, um die chemischen Gesetze möglichst anschaulich rüberzubringen.

„Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das?", meinte Edward, „Du bist gerade Mal Siebenundzwanzig und hast es schon so weit geschafft. Die Schüler lieben dich und du engagierst dich mit allen Mitteln, die dir zur Verfügung stehen. Ich bewundere dich dafür." Mari lief Rot an. Sie mochte keine Komplimente. Ihrer Meinung nach würde jeder dasselbe tun, wenn er seinen Job so liebte wie sie.

„Ach, das ist doch gar nichts.", winkte sie ab und ging durch die Tür ins Lehrerzimmer, die Edward ihr aufgehalten hatte.

„Doch. Doch. Es ist außergewöhnlich und ich freue mich, dass sie zugesagt haben mich auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu begleiten." Er hatte eindeutig Interesse an sie, doch Mari war seine Aufmerksamkeit ein wenig unangenehm. Sie hatte nicht gerne Menschen in ihrer Nähe.

„Ich freu mich schon drauf, wenn sie mich dann auch zu einem Glühwein einladen, bin ich glücklich."

Es war Freitag, der letzte Tag der Woche und Mari hatte nach dem Mittagessen keine Stunde mehr, sodass sie direkt zur Garderobe ging, um sich ihren Mantel zu holen.

„Bis Morgen, Edward.", sagte sie, als sie sich fertig eingepackt hatte, es war bitterkalt draußen. Er umarmte sie zum Abschied. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung nur halbherzig, obwohl keine Schüler in der Nähe waren.

Mari ging zu ihrem Fahrrad. Einmal hatte ein Schüler gefragt, warum sie sich nicht ein Auto kaufte, denn das nötige Kleingeld dazu hatte sie. Sie hatte geantwortet, dass sie mit dem Fahrrad fit blieb und es liebte bei der morgendlichen Tour in die Schule so richtig wach zu werden.

Ihr Fahrrad war das einzige in einer langen Reihe leerer Ständer. Im Winter wurden alle Schüler in die Schule chauffiert. Aber selbst in Sommer waren sie nur halbbesetzt. Sie winkte einigen Schülern zum Abschied zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem kleinen Penthouse am Rande von London.

Mari dachte über die Arbeit nach, während sie die vertrauten Straßen entlang fuhr. Übers Wochenende würde sie die kontrollieren und am Montag zurückgeben. So plante sie ihr Wochenende ohne groß auf die Straße zu achten. So bemerkte sie auch nicht den Mann, der direkt vor ihr aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Sie hörte zwar unterbewusst einen leisen Knall, doch schenkte dem keine Beachtung.

Erst als es zu spät war begann sie zu bremsen. In dem markanten Gesicht des Mannes zeichnete sich der Schrecken ab und in ihrem mit Sicherheit auch. Sie fiel bei dem riskanten Ausweichmanöver von ihrem Fahrrad und riss sich ihre Hose auf, als sie über den harten Asphalt rutschte. Ihr Kopf schlug hart gegen die Bordsteinkante. Sie wurde für einen Moment bewusstlos.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, konnten nicht mehr, als ein paar Minuten vergangen sein. Der Mann beugte sich über sie und seine schwarzen Augen trafen auf ihre grünen. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl durchzuckte ihren Magen und sie stöhnte auf.

„Haben sie sich verletzt?", fragte er besorgt mit angenehmer Stimme.

„Mir geht's gut.", murmelte sie benommen.

„Ich habe einen Krankenwagen gerufen.", sagte eine weitere Stimme, die ihr vollkommen unbekannt war.

Mari versuchte sich aufzusetzen und stützte sich auf den Arm des Mannes, den sie eben beinahe überfahren hätte. In diesem Moment durchzuckte es sie. Dieses Gefühl war ihr so bekannt, obwohl sie es schon Jahre nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Das ganze Leben dieses Mannes lief an ihr vorbei, wie ein Film. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Leben. Ein Leben, das sie noch nie gesehen hatte. So unglaublich und entsetzlich, dass sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

Sein Name war Severus Snape. Er war ein Zauberer, obwohl ihr Intellekt heftig dagegen protestierte. Er war auf eine Schule namens Hogwarts gegangen, wo er nun unterrichtete. Als ihn seine große Liebe verstieß, beschloss er ein Teil der Todesserbewegung zu werden, doch nun arbeitete er als Spion für die andere Seite unter der Leitung von Albus Dumbledore.

Mari rückte so schnell von ihm ab, wie sie konnte und starrte in das fremde Gesicht. Eine ungewöhnlich große Nase dominierte das Gesicht, doch die schwarzen stechenden Augen waren so unglaublich tief, dass sie sich darin hätte verlieren können, wenn sie nicht den Blick abgewendet hätte.

„Können sie aufstehen?" Er streckte den Arm nach ihr aus und wollte sie stützen, doch sie rückte noch weiter ab.

„Fassen sie mich nicht an, Professor Snape!" Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was er war. Er hatte getötet und gefoltert. Leute wie sie. Muggel wie er sie nennen würde. „Sie sind böse." Den Satz hatte sie nur geflüstert, doch er verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht

„Woher...?" Snape starrte sie ungläubig an. Fassungslos und mit offenem Mund. Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn in diesem Moment kam der Krankenwagen an, den der Passant gerufen hatte.

„Gute Frage.", murmelte sie. Der Satz war nicht für ihn bestimmt gewesen.

Die Sanitäter stiegen aus und begannen sie zu untersuchen. Snape verschwand in der gaffenden Menge ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen.


End file.
